Un rêve réalisé
by rejane33
Summary: Suivez l'aventure d'une fille avec sa cousine qui se retrouvent là où elles ont toujours rêvés d'aller. A Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un voyage

Titre : Un rêve réalisé

Autatrice : rejane33

Disclaimer : Eléonore, Elisabeth et leurs entourages m'appartient. Les autres sont à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé du chapitre : Eléonore vient chez Elisabeth fêter Halloween. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas les videos prévues et elles ne savent pas quoi faire.

Genre : Romance/Humour

Couple : S.E.C.R.E.T

Note : Si j'ai fais des fautes, je suis extrèmement désolée. Je tâcherai de faire attention.

Chapitre 1

Mon radioréveil se mit en marche, entamant une des chansons à la mode. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et regarda l'heure qu'il était : 11h00. Comme d'habitude, je me suis couchée un peu tard. Je me levai en vitesse, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans la couette et tomber.

Halloween n'est que demain mais Eléonore et moi n'avons pas le temps de le fêter alors nous le faisons aujourd'hui. Et puis, c'est le seul jour où je n'ai pas entrainement de patinage artistique ou de piano. Je fais ce sport depuis que j'ai 6 ans et c'est une vraie passion. En faite, je l'ai découvert en regardant à la télé, un jour, un concours de patin. J'ai été subjuguée par la grâce d'une patineuse, la beauté même. Depuis que j'en fais, je suis aussi souple qu'un chat ! Ca m'aide pour me défendre dans des combats mais heureusement, je sais aussi attaquer. En gros, j'ai un très bon avantage. J'envisage de devenir patineuse professionnelle et de remporter des tas de trophés. Déja, j'ai 3 médailles, ce qui n'est pas mal. Pour le piano, c'est ma mère qui m'avait enseigné le début. Ayant aimé, j'ai continué. Depuis, je fais des duos avec Elé qui fait du violon.

Je partie pour la salle-de-bain prendre un bon bain chaud. Ce que ça pouvait détendre ces choses là ! Etant très longue à se laver, j'y resta une bonne heure. J'avançai vers mon armoire pour choisir une tenue adécoite pour ce soir. Je choisissa une belle robe Versailles noire et rouge portant de la dentelle. J'aime beaucoup l'époque de la Renaissance d'où mon style un peu excentrique. Je me laissa tomber sur ma chaise en face du miroir de de ma coiffeuse. Je peigna ma chevelure dorée-rousse et entrepris de l'attacher en chignon. Peine perdue, je n'y arrivais jamais seule. Je les laissai donc tomber sur mes épaules. Je passa au maquillage. Je mis du crayon noir autours de mes yeux verts, du mascara et un soupçon d'ombre à paupière bordeaux. Ensuite, les chaussures. Je me décidai d'une paire d'escarpins noirs à bout ronds. Mon apparence est très étrange mais je me fiche de ce que pense les autres. Je m'aime comme je suis, tant pis si ça ne les convient pas. Je ne vais certainement pas changer pour eux.

Je revérifiai l'heure histoire de ne pas être en retard : 12h30. Ma cousine ne devait arriver qu'à 17h00, j'ai largement le temps. Pour déjeuner, je me contenta d'une pomme, je n'avais pas très faim et été plutôt anxieuse de ne pas être à la hauteur ce soir. Je ne sais jamais organiser les fêtes, j'ai peur qu'elle s'ennuie...En faite, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en moi et pense toujours mal faire tout ce que j'entreprend. Je passa ma journée à lire des fanfictions Harry Potter. J'étais seule chez moi. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup à cause de leurs travails et je ne les voie que rarement. A 16 ans, je peux vivre indépendamment donc je n'ai pas de baby-sitter ou quelqu'un comme ça. Ma seule famille est Eléonore qui est ma cousine ainsi que ses parents, mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'ai jamais connue mes grands-parents, ils sont morts de vieillesse.

- DRIIIIIING !

C'était la porte d'entrée, ma cousine a du arriver. Je me dépêchai d'aller lui ouvrir et rangea son manteau. Je vous la présente vite fait. Elle s'appelle précisement Eléonore Elerinna Liala Rokujo et elle a les yeux chocolat qui changent de ton selon son humeur. On peut voir son âme dans son regard. J'ai beau le lui dire, elle trouve mes yeux beaucoup plus attrayant. N'empêche, elle a beaucoup de chance. J'ai beau être heureuse, ma face ne montre que de la tristesse. Je n'arrive absolument pas à montrer mes émotions...Elle porte constamment une chaine qui porte une pierre de lune. Je sais plus trop à quoi ça sert mais je sais que c'est utile. Elle a 17 ans et est en 1er Scientifique. Plus tard, elle voudrait être chercheuse sur la vie des animaux au yellowstone. C'est un super mêtier, j'espère qu'elle réussira. Moi, je voudrai être écrivain ou correctrice. Pour l'instant, je ne fais qu'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête mais ça fait de bons textes. Elle fait de la gym artistique ce qui lui donne beaucoup de souplesse à elle aussi. Sur la hanche, elle a un tatouage d'une pleine lune avec une rose en noir et gris. Moi, j'ai un serpent le long du bras, ça fait fuir les garçons !

- Salut Eli !

- Salut, j'avais hâte que t'arrives ! T'as les vidéos ?

Elle eu un visage surpris.

- Euh, quelles vidéos ?

Je me retins de crier mais d'une voix forte, je répondis.

- Mais celles que tu devais apporter pour ce soir !

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais les amener !

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave mais du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Nous réfléchissâmes longuement sur le canapé pour trouver une idée en nous goinfrant de bonbons gélatineux. Elé eu un soubresaut et se leva rapidement. Je fus surprise et fit les yeux ronds. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'avais rien trouvé.

- J'ai une super idée ! Et si on explorait ton grenier, j'ai toujours voulu y aller...A moins que tu ais peur ?

Elle avait pris un air malicieux. Elle me connaissait bien, elle savait que si on me lançait un défi, je fonçais tête devant. Ca ne rata pas.

- Moi, peur ? Tu veux rire j'espère ! Montons dans mon grenier.

Elle avait gagné. Je pris une lampe torche dans la cuisine et abaissa la trappe qui descendait un escalier. Celui-ci grinçait, accentuant l'ambiance tendu qu'il y avait. Quand j'arriva dans la salle, j'hurla. Une énorme araignée était devant moi. Ne prenant pas la peine d'aller plus loin, je redescendis rapidement et demanda à Elé si elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever d'une voix pleurnicharde.

- Je te jure, ce que tu es trouillarde !

- C'n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que...Je n'aime pas ça quoi !

- Bon, je l'enlève...AAAAH !

Elle était montée pour la voir et avait crié.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Mais elle est gigantesque !

- Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ?

Après quelques minutes d'hystéries, elle la prit dans sa main et la jeta par la fenêtre pendant que je tremblais de dégout dans un coin. Nous pures repartir à l'exploration. Divers caisses décorées de toiles et de poussière jonchées le plancher. A nous deux, nous avons ouverts au moins la moitié des boites qu'il y a avait et il y en avait beaucoup. J'en eu marre et décida que la caisse devant moi serait la dernière. Celle-ci contenait un bon nombre de livres anciens. Le titre d'un m'attira le regard : "Magie Noire". Je ne croyais pas à ce genre de fantaisie mais ça me faisait toujours marrer. Je montra l'ouvrage à Elé.

- "Magie Noire"...J'aime bien la magie mais pas quand elle est noire. Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de choses mais ne compte pas sur moi pour regarder dedans.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Je le feuilletai fébrilement. Je lu un chapitre intéressant à la page 13 qui s'intitulait "Voyages". Il expliquait comment voyager dans un monde parallèle. Les instructions étaient simples et j'avais l'intégralité des objets à avoir.

- Y a rien ici, c'est nul !

Je regardai Elé qui boudait du coin de l'œil. Même si elle n'aime pas la magie noire, autant faire ça que de s'ennuyer.

- Et si on essayait ça ?

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est pour voyager dans un autre monde. Si je me souviens bien, tu as toujours voulus aller à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais ça n'arrivera jamais...

- On peut toujours essayer, non ?

Elle acquiesça. La liste nous indiquait qu'il fallait avoir : des bougies noires, de la craie blanche pour faire un cercle magique, les affaires que nous voulions avoir et enfin, les objets qui allaient permettre de dire où nous voulons aller. Pour les deux premières choses, j'avais. Pour les affaires, ça allait être rapide surtout qu'Elé a déjà fait sa valise puisqu'elle doit dormir ici. Si je ne connaissais pas celle-ci, je penserai qu'elle n'aurait pas emmené tous ses livres Harry Potter avec son écharpe Griffondor. Mais je la connaissais très bien puisque c'est ma cousine et en effet, elle l'a fait.

- Toujours aussi fan à ce que je vois. Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu serais bien embêtée si ce n'était pas le cas ! répondit-elle d'un ton presque hargneux mais d'une touche de plaisanterie.

J'entrepris d'aller chercher les bougies pendant qu'Elé traçait le cercle magique. Il m'a fallut de bonnes minutes pour réussir à mettre la main dessus. Je revins dans le grenier, essoufflée mais contente, mon trésor dans les bras. Ma cousine avait déjà eu le temps de tout préparer. A l'intérieur du cercle était un hexagone qui contenait une étoile à l'envers. Nous dûmes aller à nos places respectives. Je me maintenais à la droite de ma cousine.

Avons-nous eu une bonne idée ? Une fois, mon meilleur ami Morgan m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas embêter les esprits car ils pouvaient prendre possession de notre corps. Ce jour là, je m'étais moquée de lui...Mais si c'était vrai ? Je ne veux pas perdre Eléonore par ma faute. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète moi ?!! Il est évident que ce n'est que de la superstition de pacotille ! Je suis sûre que l'on ne va même pas réussir à aller à Poudlard. Je ne vais jamais rencontrer Draco ni Harry. Au moins, ça m'aura amusée. Peut être que ma petite fête n'est pas si pourrie que ça en fin de compte. Je suis sûre que ma cousine est du même avis.

La fenêtre se mit à s'ouvrir brutalement, coupant court à mes réflexions. Elé tremblait, elle devait avoir un peu peur. En tout cas, moi c'était le cas. Le cercle s'illumina, éclairant nos visages émerveillés. Par réflexe, nous nous prie la main. D'un coup, ce fut le noir complet et je me sentis tomber.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mais où sommes nous ?

Titre : Un rêve réalisé

Autatrice : rejane33

Disclaimer : Eléonore, Elisabeth et leurs entourages m'appartient. Les autres sont à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé du chapitre : Les cousines sont arrivées là où elles voulaient et découvrent les lieux.

Genre : Romance/Humour

Couple : S.E.C.R.E.T

Note : Si j'ai fais des fautes, je suis extrèmement désolée. Je tâcherai de faire attention.

Chapitre 2

De longues secondes passaient sans que je ne voye quelque chose. Ce n'était que le vide autour de moi, je ne voyais même pas Eléonore. Et si...J'étais morte ? Non, j'ai conscience du mal de crane qui est en train de me ronger. Mais alors où suis-je ? D'un coup, les ténèbres s'illuminèrent d'une lumière éclatante. J'en eu mal aux yeux tellement elle m'avait éblouie. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits aussi, des couverts et des gens qui parlaient joyeusement. Puis soudain, je me sentis tomber d'une hauteur assez inquiétante vu le temps à attendre pour sentir le sol. Je fermai les yeux par peur.

- Aaaaah !

Mais, c'est la voix d'Elé ! Je les rouvris aussitôt et la vis à côté de moi, regardant en bas. Je fis de même et remarqua que le plancher n'était pas très loin. Je ne fis même pas gaffe que ma robe laissait apparaître mes dessous. Nous nous prirent dans les bras pour nous amortir la chute.

- BAM !

- Aïe...

Je m'étais réceptionnée sur le dos tandis que ma chère cousine était tombée sur les fesses. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Divers objets m'écrasèrent la tête. J'en pris quelques uns et constata que c'était des livres Harry Potter. Je me protégea avec les mains au cas où.

- Elé, ça va ?

- J'ai trop mal au cul mais sinon ça va. Et toi ?

- Aussi, ça a marché ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

Moi même avais le dos en compote alors je ne faisais que voir le plafond. Celui-ci était magnifique. De minuscules étoiles étincelaient dans un ciel ombragé. J'ai toujours adorée les plafonds vitrés. Grace à ça, on peut voir le ciel à l'intérieur, je trouve que c'est magique.

Curieusement, je sentais des tas de paires d'yeux braqués sur moi et j'entendais une voix hystérique disant "But we don't transplaning in Hogwarts !". Ca faisait froid dans le dos. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et faisant fit de mon mal, je me redressa. Je pu constater qu'Elé était toujours assise, les yeux fermés. Elle attendait peut être que je lui dise où on était...

J'observai autours de moi. Quatre longues tables étaient au milieu d'une grande salle où aux extrémités de celle-ci se situait une porte en bois et une petite table où étaient installés des adultes. Autours des longs meubles, il y avait beaucoup d'enfants et adolescents. La salle était décorée de citrouilles et des chouettes et des chauves-souris volaient en tout sens. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Beaucoup de plats appétissants étaient disposés devant les élèves. J'avais pensé ça car je voyais qu'ils étaient habillés d'uniforme scolaire.

- Elé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ne crains rien.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle regarda scrupuleusement autours d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est tout ce bazarre ?!! Où on est ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Tellement je l'avais trouvé beau, je repris ma contemplation du plafond étoilé. Entre quelques nuages, j'aperçu une sorte de poutre en bois qui traversait tout le long du ciel. Les astres seraient à l'intérieur ? N'importe quoi ma pauvre, reprend toi ! Mais une étoile tomba sur moi, laissant derrière elle une infime poussière dorée. Grace à ça, j'eu la certitude que quelque chose clochait.

- Elé, le plafond est...magique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ?

- Je t'assure, regarde.

- Si tu crois que tu vas me faire gober ça, tu rêves !

En colère, je lui pris la mâchoire entre les mains et lui fis lever la tête.

- Cool, j'aimerai trop avec un plafond vitré !

Je laissa tout simplement tombé, tant pis si elle ne me croyait pas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci regardait les élèves d'un air intrigué et...furieux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous observer comme ça ?

Soudain, je me rappelai qu'elle était toujours assise par terre. Elle avait une mini-jupe blanche alors sa position laissa entrevoir sa jolie culotte.

- Elé, ta culotte.

- Quoi ma culotte ?

- On la voit.

- Kyaaaa !

Elle se leva très vite et continua à regarder les adolescents d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes tombé sur une fête où des gens se sont déguisés en personnage d'Harry Potter...C'est puéril !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça avec ton écharpe Griffondor...

- C'n'est pas pareil ! Par exemple, regarde celui-là. Pour vraiment ressembler à Harry Potter, il a carrément peint une cicatrice trop moche. Ca se voit qu'elle est fausse, comment pourrait-elle ressembler à ce point à un éclair ?

Je fus abasourdi. Un plafond magique, des élèves qui ressemblent aux personnages d'Harry Potter...Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent en marche. On a réussi ! Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai, comment est-ce possible ? La magie n'existe pas pourtant mais...C'est impossible que ça ne soit pas vrai !

- Sorry but, how are you please ?

Je me retournai, un vieux avec une immense barbe nous parlait. Je pensai immédiatement à Dumbeldore. Sa main était noircie, nous devions être dans le tome 6. Je mis en pratique mes nombreuses heures d'Anglais.

- Sowoui, Aïe donte spike Inegliche.

Dumbeldore eut un drôle de regard. Un regard abasourdi et curieux. Il prit un long bâton en bois, l'agita et récita quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Voilà, vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

Eléonore se retourna vers l'interlocuteur.

- Ah, bonjour monsieur. Alors voilà, nous sommes perdus, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ?

Cette fille m'exaspéra toujours...J'entendis des ricanements et me retourna pour voir d'où ça venait. Il semblerait que des adolescents habillés de verts soient en train de se moquer de nous. Par leur blason, j'en conclus que c'était des Serpentards. Oh mais, ça veut dire que...qu'il n'est pas loin ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma cousine.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ! Ne m'entrainez pas dans votre jeu de rôle débile et dites moi où nous sommes !

Je la sentais prête à exploser et je partis bien vite vers la table des verts et argents. Draco est mon idole, un dieu vivant ! Mon rêve de le rencontrer va enfin se réalisé ! Malheureusement, Elé me vit et me rattrapa.

- Attends, je sais où tu veux aller mais ce n'est pas vraiment Draco. C'est juste une saloperie de comédien à deux sous. Tu vas te taper la honte si tu y vas.

J'essayai tant bien que mal à me dégager de son emprise. Avec ma souplesse, je pu me faufiler telle une anguille. Mais elle m'attrapa part le col et me fit tomber par terre, m'écrasant de tout son poids pour m'empêcher de sortir. Elle, par contre, faisait de la gymnastique et était plutôt forte pour les attaques. Je la fis tomber en avant et lui colla quelques baffes. Nous roulâmes un peu à travers la pièce sous les regards ahuris des autres personnes. Je me releva. Elé, décidait à gagner, me frappa les jambes qui se dérobèrent sous moi. Elle s'agrippa à mon vêtement.

- Putin, nan pas ma robe.

Trop tard, j'entendis un sale craquement. J'allais lui faire payer. Je frappa ses côtes et elle se tordit de douleur. D'un coup, nous foncèrent l'une sur l'autre. Nous ne pure éviter le massacre. Nos têtes se cognèrent et nous fûmes un peu évanouis sur le sol. Nous nous relevâmes et nous regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Les combats, on connaissaient depuis toujours. On avait mal après mais qu'est ce qu'on riait !

- Désolé pour ta robe.

- C'est rien, désolé pour les coups.

- C'est rien.

Une voix glaciale nous interrompu. Elle survenait de l'être le plus froid qui me fut donné de voir, et le plus graisseux aussi...Severus Rogue était devant nous, nous toisant de haut comme il savait si bien le faire. On aurait presque vu du dégout dans ses yeux, ça me figea pendant un instant. Elé le regardait bizarrement...

- Comment de simples Moldues ont pût s'introduire ici ?

- Moldues ?!! Non mais tu te prends pour qui -me-lave-pas-la-tête-pour-ressembler-le-plus-possible-à-Rogue ?!!

Mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi elle ne se rend pas à l'évidence ?

- Je vous pris d'excuser ma bêtasse de cousine et je voulais vous dire que ce que vous faites est génial. Je vous admire professeur Rogue, vous êtes tellement gentil avec Harry !

Ca y est, Elé me prit pour une folle.

- Non mais je rêve, tu es en train d'admirer un déguisement ?!!

Tiens, Rogue aussi.

- Je peux savoir comment vous savez que...?

Ah merde. Comment expliquer qu'on lit leur aventure dans des livres...Heureusement ou plutôt malheureusement, ma cousine s'en chargea.

- Ben tiens, parce qu'on a lu le tome 7 patate ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache sinon ! N'empêche, c'est nul comment vous mourrez mais Harry a bien su vous faire honneur en nommant son fils Séverus.

Ah, il est devenu tout blanc le Sév'. Je zieuta la table des Griffondors. Tout le monde regardait Harry et celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je le comprends, il le déteste et on vient de dire qu'il va appeler son enfant comme son prof de potions ! Je pris la manche d'Elé et la tira en arrière. Celle-ci essaya de s'échapper de ma prise mais je ne la lâchai pas. Bon, c'est très drôle tout ça mais je pense qu'on a fait assez de dégâts comme ça.


End file.
